Aspects of the disclosure relate to determining a timing characteristic associated with a network.
The quality of mobile device positioning using base stations may be dependent on the level of synchronization between the base stations. If a base station is associated with a synchronous network, a clock bias of the base station will typically remain relatively constant with respect to a reference time. If a base station is not synchronous with other base stations in its vicinity, signals from the base station may be of limited value for positioning.